wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Millece
Appearance "I look like quite the catch, don't I~?"~Millece A white with a green stripe reaching from her face to her back. Her mane is a blue, and she often wears it in messy ponytail in public, but when she unties it, the mane turns her into looking like a male. Electric yellow eyes. Pale wings. She wears a white sweater with a yellow tank-top. Her jeans are ripped and a light blue. On cold days, She will wear warm pants and a blue scarf, Including a black jacket. She always wears a yellow spiked chocked with blue spikes. Personality "Pervert? Clingy? Now, that's just rude!"~Millece Millece is very flirty. She has a wicked romantic style, which may seem pervert like if she is drunk. She can be clingy to females she likes, always wanting to spend her time with them and such. She hates getting cold, and is very good with computers. She has a drinking problem, however. When not drunk, she is calm and tough, and very friendly. She has a very good sense of humor, and loves to tell jokes. She is also very street-wise, growing up on the street since she was 5. History "Go ahead and ask me. As long as the question isn't too naughty~"~Millece Alright. Fun fact. Her mom was gay and had Millece's egg with another female. However, that female went off somewhere, so, yeah. Her mom was never excepting Millece, so when she hatched, she shrugged and called her the first name she could think of. Millece. Her mother never paid much attenion to Millece, so, Millece ran away, packing whatever she could find that would be useful. Her mom didn't even notice. She grew up, knowing way to much things for a 10 year old. She tried a drug, and ever since then, she has been collecting them, only a few that she really liked. She became gay after falling in love with another female, a rainwing friend she had met who was as old as her. Of course, this rainwing left when they became 15, and Millece does miss them. She has learned how to hack, and makes tons of money, and bought herself a small house, though she usually isn't in it. She spends her time on the streets mostly or in gay bars, and only goes home when its time to sleep. Abilities "I can't really use my powers because of the stupid laws. That doesn't mean I won't, though~"~Millece Millece has the air telekiness, and like all Swiftwings, can see in dim-light. She is very good with computers, after all, being a hacker. She has a very seductive ability, which is her charm. She can use it to get most of what she wants. Relationships Wip Quotes "Honestly, I don't know how to say my name right ethier."~Millece when asked how to say her name. "Ooooooooh~ You wanna play that game, don't you?~ I love games~"~Millece when someone plays hard-to-get. "Meep."~When Embarassed. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons